mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Tiny
Little Miss Tiny is the fifth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little_miss_tiny_3A.PNG|Little Miss Tiny in the books Miss_Tiny_ID_MMLM_S03E49.jpg|Little Miss Tiny in Mr. Men and Little Miss Little Miss Tiny *'Colour': Pale pink *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': None *Love: Mr. Small *'Family ': Unknown *Friends: Little Miss Late, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Tidy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Clumsy *Rivals: The cat, Mr. Rude *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Being tiny *'Features': Bow *Voice Actresses: Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Catherine Disher (1997-1999) About Her Little Miss Tiny isn't just small, she's tiny. Little Miss Tiny is tinier than Mr Small! she lives in a mouse hole. Story Little Miss Tiny is picked on because she is so small. The story begins where Little Miss Tiny wakes up, exits the mouse hole, and explores outdoors. She gets frightened by large animals, but Mr. Strong can hear her, and can save her. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Petite (French) *Dona Menudita (Spanish) *Unsere Dora Däumling (German) *Mevrouwtje Mini (Dutch) *Senhora Pequenina (Portuguese) *Η Κυρία Τοσοδούλα (Greek) *Lille Frøken Fnug (Danish) *Lille Frøken Bitteliten (Norwegian) *玲瓏小姐 (Taiwan) *밤톨양 (Korean) *おちびちゃん (Japanese) *Release date: 1981 Voice Actresses * Pauline Collins (1983) * Jill Shilling (1991-1997) * Catherine Disher (1997-1999) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Strong * Mr. Funny * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Silly * Mr. Small (also on cover) (says, "She's even smaller than I am!") Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Mr. Rude * Mr. Marvelous * Little Miss Stella * Little Miss Hug * Little Miss Sparkle * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV)(cameo) * An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV) * Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) * Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV)(cameo with no nose) * That's enough, Little Miss Bossy! (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right To the Bitter End (TV) * Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend (TV) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) * Little Miss Dotty Goes To Home Farm (TV) * A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) * Mr Jelly's show of bravery(TV) * Mr Men Christmas Rescue (TV) * The Christmas Letter (TV) Trivia * She is friends with Jack in the Christmas Letter, Mr. Funny, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Strong, and Mr. Small in her story, Mr. Clever in Mr. Clever flies his kite, Mr. Bounce in An Unforgettable Sunday For Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Giggles, and Mr. Quiet in Lunch with Little Miss Tiny, and Mr. Happy in A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy. * She only dislikes Mr. Mean for trapping her in his house for six months in the Christmas Letter and Little Miss Neat on a much lesser degree for mistaking her for a coconut in Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair. Counterparts * Makka Pakka (In The Night Garden, both are small, cute & tiny), * Thumbelina (Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, both are tiny), * Sparx (Spyro the Dragon, both are tiny), * Spritzee (Pokemon, Nintendo, both are tiny, round, and pink) * Puglee (The Uglydoll Show, both are pink and has a higher pitch), * Shag Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, * Posie (The Flumps, both wear blue head bows), * Cute Candy (Little Monsters, both are cute and pink), * Atom Ant ( * Chloe (Garfield and Friends, both are small and wear headbrows), * Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons, both are small and have blue bows), * Harriet (Franklin the Turtle, both are small, cute and wear head bows), * Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear, both are small and wear blue bows. However instead of a head bow, Boo-Boo wears a bow tie round his neck), * Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong, Nintendo, Both are tiny and have "Tiny" in their names), * The Cinimini Monster (Chowder, both are tiny and lonely, and the Cinimini Monster is blue and Miss Tiny has a blue bow), * Narrow Gauge (Skarloey Railway) Engines (Thomas the Tank Engine, all are small), * Arlesdale Railway Engines (The R.W.S., all are even smaller (even smaller than Mr. Small)), * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are pink), * Polly Pocket (Bluebird Toys, both are very tiny) * Jetybory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both are small and pink) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph, both are little) * Dot (A Bug's Life, both are pink and small) * Inch High Private Eye (Hanna-Barbera, both are minuscule) * Ant-Man (Marvel Comics, both are tiny) * The Atom (DC Comics, both are tiny) * Tiny Bear (P. B. Bear and Friends, both are tiny) * Pinecone (BOTO, both are tiny) * Sally (Line Town, both are tiny) * Poppy (Trolls, both are pink, small, cute and tiny) * Fru Fru (Zootopia, both are tiny) * Uma (Oobi, Both have a Barrette) * Chibi Chibi (Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, both are little) Gallery Little_Miss_Tiny.PNG Little-Miss-Tiny-2a.PNG Little_miss_tiny_3A.PNG Little-Miss-Tiny-4A.PNG little_miss_tiny-5a.PNG LITTLE-MISS-TINY_6A.PNG little-miss-tiny-7a.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:No Hair Category:Characters with bows